Known ceiling structures for modular building unit structures comprise highly labor-intensive structures and associated methods of forming. Typically, prior art systems comprise cutting or shaping a ceiling panel from multiple pieces of fiber rock or sheet rock. The panel or panels are typically formed by computer-numerical-control systems and devices, but may also be machined or formed by hand or more conventional methods. Steel studs and reinforcing structures are cut and formed to fit a particular ceiling panel, and a stud frame is assembled for each particular ceiling. A jig table is typically used for such assembly processes. The cut fiber rock is then formed into place on the stud frame by known securing methods including fasteners and adhesives. It is also known to provide the assembled ceiling panel on a vertical finishing table and employ a multi-step process to finish the panel to a level five finish, which is desirable or required for areas and rooms where lighting is an important consideration. As used herein, “level five” finishes include, for example, those described in the Gypsum Association published standard GA-214-10.
Prior art devices are generally labor intensive, expensive, and generally fail to provide a prefabricated ceiling structure that is adapted to and operable to be provided with a prefabricated building unit or structure. Further, these devices generally fail to disclose or provide enhanced safety features including, but not limited to flame retardant features.